1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a handheld electronic device. Particularly, the application relates to a handheld electronic device having a stand integrated with a body thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device refers to an electronic device capable being held and operated by a user, for example, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld computer, a handheld game machine and a handheld satellite navigator, etc. Such type of the electronic device generally has a small size and a light weight to facilitate being carried by the user.
In order to stand the handheld electronic device on a surface to facilitate the user using the handheld electronic device, i.e. viewing a content displayed on a display screen of the handheld electronic device or hearing a sound sent by the handheld electronic device without holding it, a supporting means, for example, a cradle or a stand is additionally fabricated according to a conventional technique, so that the handheld electronic device can be supported by the supporting means and stood on the surface.
However, the method of erecting the handheld electronic device through the additional supporting means decreases a utilization convenience of the handheld electronic device.